Whirlwind Heart
by NDragon01
Summary: La guerra ya ha acabado. Naruto es el héroe de Konoha y del mundo ninja pero él se siente... vacío. Ha llegado la hora de decidir si quiere seguir aferrado a una mentira o sigue adelante y olvida el pasado.


**DISSCLAIMER**: No me pertenecen Naruto ni sus personajes. Blah, blah, blah jajaja.

**N/A**: Hola a Todos. Desde hace tiempo quería hacer un fic de Naruto así que ahí va. Espero les guste. A los géneros también pueden agregarle Humor jaja.

Capítulo 1: Nueva misión.

Naruto miraba Konoha desde la cabeza del cuarto Hokage. Hace un año había acabado la guerra, por fin el mundo tenía una paz como ninguna otra antes. Es cierto que aún había rivalidades pero la gente veía el futuro con esperanza. Naruto sonrió con tristeza; él no sentía la alegría que veía en su ciudad. Por fin la gente reconocía su existencia, por fin era respetado y admirado; la gente pedía sus consejos y quería su compañía. Pero él se sentía… vacío. No sentía ningún recelo ni guardaba ningún rencor con los habitantes de Konoha, aún así no deseaba la compañía de nadie. Sólo deseaba…

"_Debes dejar de hacer eso, nada bueno va a traerte seguir pensándolo" Dijo Kurama. "Y debes dejar de ver a la gente de esa manera_."

"_No odio a las personas Kurama_." Respondió Naruto sin emoción.

"_Tal vez no sea odió lo que hay en tú corazón pero sé lo que sientes, y es igual de dañino_."

"¿_Qué sabes tú?_" Naruto estaba empezando a impacientarse.

"_Tal vez puedas engañar a tus amigos pero no puedes esconder eso de mí_."

"_. . . Vamos, se hace tarde y tenemos que ver a Baa-chan_."

Naruto llegó a la mansión del Hokage un par de minutos después. Varios ninjas, jounins en su mayoría lo saludaban al pasar, Naruto los saludo a su vez.

"Naruto, llegas tarde." Dijo un joven jounin que estaba recargado en la entrada principal.

"Ja ¿y por qué tú no has entrado a ver a Baa-chan?" respondió Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

"Ah… sería muy problemático verla yo solo." dijo Shikamaru Nara encogiendo los hombros.

Ambos se dirigieron a la oficina de Tsunade, mientras caminaban Shikamaru observó a Naruto detenidamente.

"Escuché que rechazaste el puesto de Hokage."

"Jaja sí. ¿Quién te lo dijo?"

"Mi padre. Él habló con Tsunade-sama después de que ella y los señores feudales te ofrecieran el puesto, también el creyó que era lo mejor."

Naruto no respondió, siguió caminando con las manos cruzadas en su nuca.

"¿Por qué te negaste? Desde que te conozco ese era tu sueño."

"Hmm… bueno, lo estuve pensando y ahora soy lo bastante listo como para saber que aún no estoy preparado para ser Hokage. Me falta prepararme más Jaja además todavía soy un gennin."

El rubio sonrió como usualmente lo hacía, Shikamaru enarcó las cejas con incredulidad. En ese momento llegaron a la oficina de Tsunade

"Bueno, es cierto que ser el Hokage es muy problemático."

Al voltear el Nara para abrir la puerta, la sonrisa de Naruto se desvaneció por completo, sólo por unos segundos.

"¡POR FIN LLEGAN!" gritó la Hokage MUY enojada.

Después de un gran regaño por haberse presentado tarde, Tsunade les habló del motivo por el cual los había llamado: una misión.

"No hemos tenido una misión hace mucho tiempo y creo que ya es hora de volver al negocio." Tsunade le entregó un pergamino a Shikamaru. Shizune estaba a su lado cargando a Ton Ton. "No es nada fuera del otro mundo, esto debería ser un paseo en el parque para shinobis con sus habilidades."

"¿De qué se trata la misión" preguntó el rubio.

"Cómo dijo Tsunade-sama, nada muy difícil, con la paz que se vive en todas las naciones ninjas ya no hay trabajos peligrosos." Tsunade se reclinó en su silla y sorbió un poco de sake mientras ronreía, Shizune continuó. "Sin embargo, el equipo tiene que tener seis integrantes. Tres hombres y tres mujeres."

"¿Un equipo de tantos para una misión sencilla?" preguntó Naruto con incredulidad.

"Oi, Oi" Exclamó Shikamaru.

Naruto volteó a verlo, el Nara tenía la cara roja.

"No puede pedirnos algo tan problemático como esto."

"Está decidido, llevarán a cabo esta misión como los shinobis de la hoja que son." La orden de Tsunade fue contundente.

"La recompensa por realizar esta misión es muy alta y debido a la poca actividad que han tenido los shinobis de la hoja en verdad necesitamos el dinero." Explicó Shizune con una sonrisa apologética.

"¿Pero de qué trata la misión? ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?" preguntó Naruto impaciente.

"Es un baile…"

"_¿Bailar? Preferiría tener que volver a pelear con Madara_"

"_Será divertido_" rió Kurama.

"_Quizá para ti, tú no tienes que hacerlo y probablemente te pisarían una de tus colas_." Naruto imaginó una escena de Kurama bailando con Son y tuvo que reprimir una carcajada.

"_Eso no es gracioso_."

"_Un poco gracioso_"

"¿_A sí? ¿A quién tienes pensado llevar?_"

"_. . . cállate_."

"¿Por qué yo tengo que asistir al baile?" Habían preguntado los dos. Por qué uno era el jounin más inteligente de toda la aldea y sabría como comportarse y el otro era el héroe de Konoha y los organizadores habían pedido explícitamente que él asistiera. Ahora, los dos ninjas estaban sentados en un parque, el sol se ponía en el horizonte. Tsunade les había ordenado que ellos dos escogieran al resto del equipo. Choji se había negado rotundamente, algo que Shikamaru no lamentó dado que los hábitos alimenticios del Akimichi no hubieran causado una buena impresión; Kiba había huido al momento de decirle; Lee… decidieron que Lee no.

"Faltan Shino, Neji y…" Shikamaru dejó la oración en el aire.

"Sasuke." Terminó Naruto. "No creo que ese idiota vaya a aceptar"

"Y no creo que Shino se la mejor idea." Suspiró Shikamaru. "Creo que está decidido, le diremos a Neji, aún así, tendremos que preguntarle a los otros dos. Ahora sólo faltan las chicas. ¿A quién quieres llevar?"

"¿A quién quieres llevar TÚ?" preguntó a su vez el rubio.

"Es muy problemático pero le pediré a Tsunade-sama que me permita incluir a alguien que no es de la hoja."

"Así que Temari."

"Sí, además ella se enojaría mucho si se llega a enterar de que no la invité y eso sería más problemático."

Shikamaru había estado viéndose regularmente con Temari, incluso a llegar a pasar largas jornadas en Tsuna, la aldea de la Arena, era obvio que él la invitaría.

"¿Qué me dices tú?"

"No sé." Respondió simplemente.

Naruto miró como el sol terminaba de ocultarse y envidió un poco al Nara. Se levantó de pronto y se sacudió los pantalones.

"Todavía tenemos tiempo, dejémoslo para mañana."

Shikamaru iba a decir algo pero sólo cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro.

"De acuerdo. Mañana terminaremos con esto."

"Bueno, nos vemos mañana, me muero de hambre así que iré a comer Ramen!" exclamó sonriendo el rubio y comenzó a correr.

"¡No olvides preguntarle a Sasuke!" le gritó Shikamaru antes de que el rubio desapareciera. Suspiró "Qué problemático"

El joven Uzumaki corría por lugares solitarios.

"¡Voy al Ichiraku Ramen!" le gritaba a todos los que trataba de saludarlo.

"_Naruto…_"

"_Cállate Kurama, ahora no quiero oírte_."

Kurama suspiró.

"Es que…"

"¡_AAAAHHHHH_!"

Naruto golpeó el piso rompiéndolo fácilmente, fue tan intenso lo que sintió en ese momento que no se dio cuenta sí había gritado en realidad. Por fortuna no había nadie en los alrededores.

"De _acuerdo sólo esta vez pero no creas que voy a permitir que continúe esto_."

"_Sí, sí, lo que digas_… _en realidad sí quiero un poco de ramen_."

Mientras comía Naruto pensaba en el baile y quién podía ser su pareja. Negarse no le serviría de nada, Tsunade lo obligaría a ir de una forma u otra. Entonces ¿quién? ¿Ten Ten? No, él casi no hablaba con ella, Neji y Lee eran sus principales conexiones con la chica de las colitas. Hinata… ella quería a Naruto.

"_En sus palabras, te ama."_ Lo interrumpió Kurama.

Naruto no prestó atención y siguió pensando. Hinata era lista, fuerte e inteligente pero… una invitación así podía hacer que la chica se ilusionara de más. Naruto se preguntó por qué no se había fijado en ella antes. Las cosas pudieron haber sido diferentes. ¿Ino? Un caso parecido al de Ten Ten. Los dos chicos se llevaban bien y habían tenido un par de misiones juntos, pero realmente no conocía bien a la chica, aunque, tal vez eso era lo mejor. Podría conocerla más y de cierta manera sería más sencillo, Ino era muy divertida y alegre. Así que ¿Ino o Hinata?

Eso estaba pensando el Uzumaki cuando la cortina del Ichiraku Ramen se abrió.

"¡Irasshaimase!" exclamaron Teuchi y Ayame al mismo tiempo.

"No puedo creer que papá me mandaran por Ramen a estas horas. ¿Quién se ha creído que es comiendo tanto ramen últimamente? ¿Naruto?" dijo enojada una voz femenina. "Un tazón grande para llevar… ¿Uh?"

Naruto levantó la vista.

"¡Oh, hola Naruto!" lo saludó una rubia.

"¿Ino?" dijo sorprendido Naruto "Normalmente no te veo por aquí."

"Jaja sí, no soy muy fan del ramen pero los últimos días mi papá ha estado comiendo un plato diario y como no pudo venir él…"

"Ohh" respondió Naruto con tallarines en la boca. "Entiendo."

De pronto, Ino volteó a ver sus alrededores

"Que raro, venía con Hinata pero ya no está…"

Hinata estaba escondida detrás de un poste a un par de metros del puesto. Su rostro estaba rojo.

"_Vamos Hinata, tienes que entrar, tienes que entrar_."

. . . . . .

Shikamaru se sentó en donde antiguamente jugaba shogi con Asuma. Shino también se había negado a ser parte del baile, sólo les quedaba como opción Neji o Sasuke. Su padre llegó con el tablero de juego.

"Todo esto del baile fue organizado por Tsunade-sama." Dijo Shikamaru, no era una pregunta.

"… Sí, Tsunade-sama creé que es lo mejor."

"Tendré que cuidar a ese tonto." Suspiró "Qué problemático."

**N/A**: Bien, espero les haya gustado, correcciones, sugerencias, opiniones etc. todas son bienvenidas. Igual después revisaré porque lo escribí en la madrugada jaja. No podía dormir jaja. Por cierto, me gustaría saber a quién quieren que sea el otro chico ¿Sasuke o Neji? También sus favoritas entre Ino y Hinata, aunque probablemente ya tengo quien va a ser. Bueno, nos vemos!

P.S. Tengo otro fic. ese de Fairy Tail.


End file.
